Toiyarochi Senju
'Approval:' 9/6/13 6 feats Naffips (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Toiyarochi has medium-length black hair and hazel brown eyes. He wears a black Shinigami robe and socks with sandals. He has a Senju tattoo on his back and wrist, but there is a hole in his chest that is big enough to fit someone's hand through. Toiyarochi has came out of his shell and tries to be kind to others, but at any given moment, he'll become depressed. When on missions, he becomes serious and usually tries to take charge of the effort. It is his dream to become the Kage of the Village Hidden in the Rain. Toiyarochi.png|Toiyarochi as a genin Mithrodin.jpg|Toi's sword Half Hollow Mode.jpg|Toi in Hollow Mode 1 Fishbone D.jpg|Toi's Seishin Host 'Sounds' Intro Battle Sad Intro 2/Battle 2 Tense Sad 2/Tense 2 Battle 3 Voice Voice of Toi in his Seishin Shroud Voice of Fishbone D 'Stats' (Total:53) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Intelligence: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 85 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Explosive Release ' '''Genin 2: Water Release ' 'Chunin: Hollow Mode(Seishin Hosuto) ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 # Exploding Palm - The user can make a small explosion in the palm of their hand. Nobu uses this for hand-to-hand combat. (10) # Wet Feet- 'The user can liquify the floor as he walks, increasing his basic movement speed by 5. (10 CP initiation and upkeep) # '+5 stats # Slashing Streamline- '''The user spits out a razor-sharp stream of water at the target. It has the cutting power of a basic sword. (10CP) # '''Seishin Chakra-'All spirit beast's have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. ''(User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) # '''Shroud of Fishbone D: '''The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is cover in a shroud of the beast. Depending on the creature is what the user is granted, though all forms grant a boost to a physical stats and allows for Seishin Beam to be used at a lower cost. Going into this state costs 20 CP and using Seishin Beams cost 20 CP, grants a +4 stat bonus to END, STR and SPD. '''Equipment *(3) 3 Flash Bombs *(3) Set of Kunai *(4) Sword Ryo ''' * Ryo earned: 14500 * Ryo left: 14500 '''List of Ninja Encountered Haydon Saaht-Enemy Hiro Uchiha-Rival Nobu-Toi looks up to him with great respect Kenji and Reiko Ichiyama- Friends Vald Yakushi- He knocked Toi out during a mission Celeste- The first person Toi had a crush on Akahito Abukara-Friend Zenko Sugawara-Friend Yumi Shigasi- Toi doesn't like Yumi at all Malkeru Uchiha- Former Squad Leader Zumoni- Former Squad Mate Kurai Uchiha- Former Squad Mate Rikukara Suzuki-He doesn't really like Riku. Ryo Hyuga-Friend Shinji Uchiha-Friend Aiko Namikaze-Toiyarochi's first girlfriend Susamo-They don't really get along Clais and Jasmine Hontane-Friends Tibby-Bro- Friend Imasawa-Friend Nenshou Natasuin-Friend 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 24' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' *'QP week of 9/3/13: 12' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 1 ' '''-9/8/13: Infiltrating the Lab(2000 Ryo only) C-Rank: 5 ' '-9/6/13: Creatures of the Jungle '-9/3/13: Poopy Giants' '-8/30/13: The Warehouse Prisoner' '-8/30/13: Wolverine' '-8/29/13: Journey to Mount Ichiyama' D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 6 '-9/4/13: The Biggest Basilisk (RU)' '-9/3/13: Relaxing at the Boundary' '-9/2/13: Just Unwell' '-8/31/13: Testing the Limits' '-8/29/13: Working Out' '-8/28/13: Entrance: Toiyarochi Senju' 'History and Story' Toiyarochi had a happy childhood, working on a farm, and decided he would become the Kage of the Village Hidden in the Rain when he became an official ninja. He used to work as a guard of the Rain, before hearing what happened to Konoha. He decided to leave the Rain to help however he could. 'Genin' Toiyarochi began from humble beginnings, and met many people, and many fights came with the new people. Towards the end of Genin, Toiyarochi was infected with some kind of curse or virus. Still unknown to him, he'll soon discover the source of the strange power... 'Chuunin' Toiyarochi has taken a different approach at life. Being on a squad and having someone who cares for him has taken him out of his cold shell of solitary. He is still unsure of his strange power, and wishes to find the source, fast. '-9/6/13: '''Toi has developed the ability to create a shroud of the chakra of the Hollow that resides in him, and meets the mysterious Klay. -9/9/13: Toi's girlfriend Aiko has returned to the Sound, and although Toi was depressed, he became happy again. Hiro has returned and he is rivals with him again. 'Missions Oversaw' '- 9/6/13: Fight the Hermit QP and 1000 Ryo to me' '-9/8/13': 'Clear the Bandit TownRyo to me, reached weekly QP limit''' Category:Character Category:Amegakure